


Trick or Treat

by beeyouteaful



Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Halloween
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-01
Updated: 2014-11-01
Packaged: 2018-02-23 11:23:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2545775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beeyouteaful/pseuds/beeyouteaful
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom and his girlfriend are hosting a Halloween party, and of course they dressed up too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trick or Treat

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Halloween, babes! Please enjoy this cute little piece of fluff!

“Hey, handsome,” I said as I wrapped my arms around Tom’s waist from behind. I inhaled deeply, and his scent mixed with his favorite cologne engulfed my senses. This was pure bliss. “You smell so good.” He chuckled and turned around to pull me into his embrace.

“Mmm. You smell absolutely delicious, darling.” He buried his nose in my hair. “I love the smell of your shampoo.” Tom pulled back from me and ran his hand down the length of my arm, stopping to cradle my wrist in his hand and bring it to his lips. He kissed it softly. “And your perfume is absolutely devine.”

“Did you get the candy, babe?” I asked, wrapping my arms around his neck and kissing his lips.

“Of course, love,” he said. “I’m excited to put on our costumes.” He smiled at me.

“Me too,” I agreed. “We’re gonna be the cutest couple at this party.”

“Yes, we are. It’s all because of you, darling.” Tom kissed my nose. “You’re gonna be the most attractive girl here.”

“It’s a good thing your hair is black again! Which reminds me, we still have to style it.” I brushed a bit of Tom’s curls to the side of his forehead. “You’ll make the sexiest Prince Eric I’ve ever seen.”

“You’ll make an even sexier Ariel with that tight, black corset on,” Tom purred.

“‘Tell me about it, _stud_ ,’” I quoted from _Grease_. Tom feigned a groan.

 

* * *

 

“Those shoes could _kill,_ darling.”

“They may do just that, babe. It is Halloween, after all.” I winked at my dolled-up boyfriend. I had helped him style his hair into the perfect sleek look from the movie, complete with the fluff of bangs at the front of his head. In return, Tom helped get my wig into the perfect position. I made both of our costumes by hand. Tom's was pretty easy. It was blue slacks with a white, flowy pirate shirt, and a red sash around his waist. I had to buy the boots. I was wearing the blue dress from the boat scene in the classic Disney movie. I made a huge hair bow and everything. Tom even bought me a stuffed Sebastian and Flounder to add to the costume.

"Everyone at our party is going to be all over you tonight. I might get jealous and have to ask Ursula for a favor," Tom joked.

"No deals with Sea Witches, babe. I thought we went over this." I tucked a stray hair behind his ear. Just then, I heard knocking on the front door. Tom took my hand, and I grabbed the candy bowl. We opened the door and a chorus of children yelled "Trick or Treat!"

"Hello!" I greeted, in my best Ariel voice.

"Mommy! Look! It's Ariel and Prince Eric!" I heard from down the sidewalk. I held the bowl out for each of the children to choose some.

"You can take two of your favorites." I smiled. I felt a tug on my dress.

"Excuse me?" A little boy asked. "Do you have any candy that's gluten free?" I smiled at him, but Tom beat me to my reply.

"For a nice little knight like you? Of course we have some candy." Tom pulled out a bowl full of gluten-free, peanut-free, and sugar-free candy, and kneeled before the little knight. "Pick which ever one you'd like. You can take two, if you want." The grin on the boy's face was brighter than any other I'd seen before.

"Thank you, Prince Eric!" The little boy pulled Tom into a sweet hug. He let go and turned to me.

"And thank you, Ariel." He bowed.

"Farewell!" I waved as he ran off to his mother, who smiled and yelled her thanks from the sidewalk. Tom stood back up and closed the door.

"You are one beautiful princess, my love." He pressed his lips to mine before we heard a knock from the back door this time.

"Save it for later, Prince Charming," I laughed as I walked to the back of the house.

"Wrong movie, darling. Are you cheating on me?" He followed after me.

"Hey! I gave Ursula my voice for you," I said, turning around to face him. We both laughed as I answered the back door.

"Well, aren't you two just the cutest storybook couple ever!" Ben said as he walked in.

"And who are you supposed to be?" Tom asked with a smirk.

"I'm the Big Bad Wolf! Can't you tell?"

"I guess I see it now," I laughed.

"I brought you something," Ben said.

"Is it candy?!" I asked with fake enthusiasm.

"Ha. Nope. Even better." He pulled out a bottle of red wine from behind his back. "Voilà, Mademoiselle Mermaid," Ben joked. I slapped his chest playfully.

"You shouldn't have!" He handed me the bottle, and I took it into the living room to place in the wine cooler to chill it. The doorbell rang a second time, and I ran to answer it. I was met with the same greeting as before.

"Hello there! You all look wonderful tonight!" Again, I was met with squeals of delight. "Would you like some candy?" I offered them the bowl and told them to take two. I heard Tom come up behind me but pretended I didn't notice.

"Have you seen Eric?" I asked.

"He's right behind, Ariel!" I feigned surprise and turned around.

"You found him! Oh, thank you so much!" They all parted from the porch with giggles. I waved to them and then shut the door.

“You are absolutely sickening. You’re too sweet!” Ben laughed. “Are you sure you’ve never been a Disneyland actress?” I shook my head.

“She’s just my fantastic fairytale girlfriend,” Tom said, wrapping his arms around my waist from behind.

The rest of our party guests started to show up, and the neighborhood kids kept coming to the front door. Tom and I put on a few Halloween movies for our guests and brought out the food so he and I could keep surprising the kids with our costumes. Our next door neighbor came over and knocked on our door. She was 5, and occasionally, Tom and I would babysit her while her parents went out.

“Well, hello, Sarah!” I exclaimed happily. I swear to god, she had the happiest smile on her face.

“Ariel!!!!!” she screeched. I squatted down to her level and she hugged me tight.

“Your costume looks a lot like my tail!"

“Yes! You’re my favorite, Ariel!” She squealed, still holding me tight.

“Would you like to meet Prince Eric?” She nodded so fast, I thought she would get whiplash.

"Eric!" I called into the house. "We have a very special visitor." I saw Tom coming to the door with a huge smile on his face.

"Hi, Sarah! Your neighbors Tom and (y/n) have told us a lot about you!" He kneeled down to hug her.

"Really? How come they're not home?"

"We're just house sitting for them while they go out Trick-or-Treating," I told her.

"Are you gonna babysit me too?!" I looked at Tom.

"Maybe we will," Tom began. "If Tom and (y/n) need help one day, we would be more than happy to play with you!"

Sarah laughed and smiled as we continued talking to her.

"I heard that your favorite candy is Sour Patch Kids," I said.

"Mhm!"

"Well, (y/n) and Tom gave us big bags of them. Would you like them?" I asked. Sarah nodded politely. "They're all yours!"

Tom handed the candy to her.

"Thank you, Prince Eric!"

"You're quite welcome!"

Sarah kissed him on the cheek, and Tom pretended to be shy and blushy about it.

"Goodbye, Princess Ariel," she said as she moved in to hug me.

"Goodbye, Princess Sarah. We'll see you again soon! Don't eat all your candy at once or you'll get sick!"

"Thank you!" She waved back to us as she ran across our yard. Tom stood and helped me get up too. We closed the door and walked back into the living room, hand-in-hand. The first thing I noticed was the silence. Then, the fact that everyone was staring at us. I smiled and my cheeks blushed furiously. Tom rubbed his thumb across the back of my hand soothingly.

“Are Ariel and Eric married?” one of our friends asked.

“Yes,” Tom answered.

“Well, follow in their footsteps! Or their bubbles!” Ben chimed in. I smiled up at Tom.

“Maybe someday,” Tom said, smiling down at me.


End file.
